


原创 | 黑熊的踪迹

by ZhaoGeDiErXieZi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 师生恋, 清水, 老夫少妻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoGeDiErXieZi/pseuds/ZhaoGeDiErXieZi
Summary: 正在经历中年丧妻之痛的大学教授梅城在工作中结识了临近毕业的大学生镜子。接触一年后，梅城决定向镜子求婚。镜子在矛盾的心情中接受了梅城的请求。两人的决定在学校里引发了轰动和议论。而镜子和梅城则在婚姻当中逐渐了解对方，了解自己……中篇小说。题目出自郑敏诗歌《看不见的鲸鱼》。偏清水。重心理描写。





	原创 | 黑熊的踪迹

会议结束，从学校回到家，镜子躺倒在沙发上，望着天花板，松了口气。这个学期总算过去了。和梅城结婚后的一个多月，忙于各种事务与应酬，似乎脑袋里有一根弦被旋紧了。直到此刻这根弦才松开。镜子闭上眼，掌心揉按着太阳穴。中国人的结婚向来是不让人安生的，拍照、酒席、走亲访友，炮仗先来把人的耳朵堵住，又生出一片浓烟阻人呼吸，再有各色人等围绕在身边挡人视线，衣服扒了一层又换上一层，脸上的笑容也是如此，最后酒精再来把人的大脑麻痹，让人就这么被送上手术台，听任处置。这药劲实在太大，直到一个月后镜子才康复回来。回想起来，就像是隔着车窗传来了音响播放的音乐，听见的只有闷响。  
倒是婚前的事她还清楚记得，然而现在想来也恍若隔世。不知道自己当时怎么就生出了勇气，决定接受梅城的心意。  
她还记得友人A苦口婆心地规劝。  
A一直是最有主见的、最独立的那个。相比起来，镜子则是个包子。从小到大，她静默地、忍耐地走了过来。这已经成了她无意识的习惯，因而也就不觉得辛苦。在长辈眼里，她是个听话懂事的好孩子。A则能一眼看穿她的懦弱，在她受欺负的时候挺身而出。她还记得大学时A为了她和男生打架，结果差点被通报批评的经历。因而，当A得知镜子的决定时，她下意识地认定，镜子是被人欺负了，而且更重要的是，镜子现在还被蒙在鼓里。  
这无非是无耻的老男人看你年轻漂亮，想要占你的便宜。A说。  
女人只有依靠彼此才行。A这样坚信着。  
镜子没有回应。  
这多少让A感到意外。哪怕是镜子，既然作出了这样的决定，起码也可以用爱情为自己辩驳两句。然而镜子并不是爱情主义者。这不是说镜子不相信爱情。不妨说，她不知道什么是爱情，怎样才算爱情。  
可A不允许这样的犹豫。她几乎是拽着镜子去和梅城对峙。梅城却和镜子一样沉默。这位H市远近闻名的大才子，高校讲座、读书论坛的常客，竟然一句话也说不上来。A此时的心情已经出离意外了。她的心中多少有一种胜利感，觉得自己撕下了这道貌岸然的伪善者的面具；然而这胜利者又多少有些怀疑，似乎自己脚下的砖正在松动。不管怎样，她都已经决定，要向梅城任教的H大学检举梅城。幸而这检举信还未落笔，墨水已被镜子的泪水冲散。A自信自己的冲劲可以砸碎束缚于女人身上的一切桎梏，可她砸不碎的是女人的眼泪。一滴泪，砸碎了，便化作更多泪。A只得妥协。与梅城结婚那天，镜子看到A在朋友圈里发了一句波伏娃的名言：“女人的不幸则在于被几乎不可抗拒的诱惑包围着；她不被要求奋发向上，只被鼓励滑下去到达极乐。”这条动态不一会儿便被A删除。  
镜子翻了翻手机，给丈夫发了条问候的消息。梅城没有立刻回复，想来是教研室的活动还未结束。镜子把手机扔到一边，转身平躺在沙发上，打开了电视。电视机里播报着最近的国外政事，是梅城晚饭时调到了新闻台。听到新闻的声音，仿佛梅城又在身边安静地坐着。她感到一点安心。  
镜子不觉得自己的决定是一种“下滑”。回想起和梅城结婚这一决定所遭到的阻力，或许说放弃结婚是一种下滑更合适。至于和梅城在一起的感受，更像是一种混沌，发麻。  
镜子是在大三的欧洲文学课上认识梅城的。作为教授，梅城只负责讲授高年级的课程。他也算是学校里的名人。班级人不多，可每次教室都会被旁听生挤满。梅城也不负众望，无论是多复杂的文学作品，都能够被他以清晰的批评意识贯穿，从文本的细枝末节之中还原作品的动人之处。镜子是个好学生，对于梅城自然抱有一种崇拜之情。但当时似乎也就如此。H大文学院的名师不少，镜子又认真对待每门课，梅城虽然优秀，也并没有让镜子以一种超出正常师生范围的心情看待他。镜子只记得，大三整整一个学年，她没有见过梅城的笑容。现在回过头来看才明白，那时的梅城正在为亡妻服丧。  
对于梅城过去的婚姻，镜子不愿去细想。梅城的悲痛她全都看在眼里。梅城对亡妻的在乎，还是不要提起为妙。然而这段婚姻经历对于镜子的父母来说却是比年龄更大的一个污点。梅城虽然比镜子大二十岁，但好歹算个名人，又是文化公司的股东，镜子跟了梅城，周围人似乎也无话可说；但嫁给一个二婚的男人，终归还是不好听。最后如何达成妥协，又是一番鸡零狗碎。最后那个浩大的、劳神费力的婚礼，自然是在父母的坚持下办的。如果当时的镜子不是凭借着那一股不知从何处生出的意气，恐怕是走不到今天的。她想来也觉得有趣，没有想到向来听话的自己，原来也能够有这一股犟劲。原来这一股犟劲，能够完成这么多事情。  
至于这一股犟劲究竟是怎么生出来的，又是理不清的乱麻了。  
镜子就这样躺着，想着，听着电视里播音员机械的声音。一阵倦意不知何时已经溜进了脑中。她才想起自己回来后衣服还没有换，但现在换……不妨就再休息一会儿。家里的暖气本就足够，长外套捂得她发热，脸上渐渐有了红晕，她支起一条腿，没能起来，反而翻了个身，也就顺势抱紧了自己。发麻的感觉。电视里的声音变得听不清了，她想起梅城的衬衫领口。似乎听到楼道里有脚步声，她叫了一声梅城的名字，声音传到耳朵里却变成了一声轻柔的呜咽。她就这么睡着了。


End file.
